The Memories of the Lily
by Blazenix
Summary: There's this new mutant that cerebro finds, all the XKids like her but Xavier knows something more about her than he's willing to tell.This is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this my first ever fanfic, I based this story on X-men Evolution, and a bit of the comics too. This is my character:**

**Name: Lily Maxwell**

**Age: 15**

**Powers???**

** You'll have to keep reading to find out what her powers are!**

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or X-men, but I do own Lily.

**Prologue**

Lily was tossing and turning in her sleep it was her haunting memories of the past.

"_Mommy!" cried Lily. _

_Her mother turned round. Lily could see her face, her raven black hair, her deep blue eyes her rose red lips._

"_What is it my darling Lily," her mother said soothingly, picking up her five year old daughter up._

"_I got lost I couldn't see you," answered Lily._

_Her mother took off her silver heart pendent from around her neck._

"_Well Lily as long as you have this I'll always be here,"_

Her mother's voice echoed in her head as she woke up with cold sweat.

It's been seven years since she found out she was a mutant, and ten years since her mother has been discovered dead.

She looked sadly at the photo of her and her mother taken years ago.

'_I wish you were here mother,' _she thought.

**Well what do you think? Good, bad, terrible you let me know. By Reading and reviewing!**

**Keep on Writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, but Lily and the Love family are mine!**

**Lily's Foster family are arranged in age:**

**Cordelia: 38**

**Peter: 15 (one month younger than Lily)**

**Anne: 14**

**Martin: 13**

**Rosie: 8**

**WELL TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter One**

Lily had packed her things and left for Bayville, she was invited to go to 'Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters'.

She said goodbye to her foster family, her mother Cordelia hugged her goodbye, her eldest foster brother and eldest foster sister,

Peter and Anne gave her a farewell card. It was purple (Lily's favourite colour) and the words farewell were made from gold glitter, a small flower was inside with the words underneath 'We'll miss you!'

Her youngest foster sister, Rosie just cried and sobbed saying "But Lily! I want to go with you! I'll never see you again!"

Lily comforted her by replying, "Of course we'll see each other again,"

Rosie stopped crying, and sniffed, "Promise?"

"I promise," they hugged each other tightly.

Lily turned to her youngest brother, Martin, who in fact was younger than she was by two years.

He had his hand in his pockets, and grunted "See ya,"

Lily had expected something like that from him, unlike the rest of her foster family, Martin and her weren't very close.

The taxi arrived; Lily said her final farewells and left her hometown for Bayville.

It was a long car ride and it eventually made her drift her off into a deep sleep.

_It was dark and Lily had just woke up._

"_Mommy?" she whispered._

_Nothing._

"_Mommy?" she repeated, this time she got out of bed, to find her mother._

_It was too dark and Lily often stumbled and tripped._

"_MOMMY!" Lily cried louder._

_She saw a shadowed figure in the doorway._

_She screamed._

_A torch shone in her eyes._

"_Don't be afraid child." said a stern voice._

_Lily gulped and finally plucked up her courage._

"_Who are you? What have you done with my Mommy! Where is she!"_

"_Now child---" _

"_WHERE IS SHE!"_

_The woman shook her head and said the words that will haunt her for the rest of her life._

"_Your mother is dead."_

The car suddenly stopped causing Lily to wake up.

The cab stopped in front of a huge mansion, this made Lily excited that it made her forget about the nightmare.

The gates automatically opened, she gazed round admiring the view, it was beautiful.

She went up to see three people, one was a guy who was bald and in a wheelchair, one was a beautiful woman with white hair and one guy didn't look as pleasant as the others and scowled, he had an unshaven face and black hair.

The bald guy opened his hand so she could shake it, he smiled as he said "Welcome Lily, I am Charles Xavier."

**WELL! How was it? PLEASE, Read and review!**

**Keep on writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution.**

**Whatever!**

**So hopefully in this chapter you'll find out some things you wanted to know in this chapter.**

**Or do you?**

**Well go ahead and read and DON'T forget to review.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Two**

Lily was brought into the library where she was to meet the other students.

Professor Xavier introduced her.

"Students, let me allow you to welcome, our new member to the team, Lily Maxwell."

"Hi!" Lily said nervously.

There was a wave of 'hellos' and 'welcomes'.

The first to approach her was a guy wearing shades. "Hey, I'm Scott Summers, welcome to the team."

"Thanks," Lily replied.

"Like, hi! I'm Kitty! I love your clothes by the way!" said a peppy girl.

"Thanks," Lily said again.

A number of people greeted her, but the last person who approached her was a boy with blue fur! He had a tail, pointed ears and yellow eyes. He looked like a demon. She was not sure how to react to him, when he stretched out his hand so she could shake it and said "Hello,"

Lily nervously shook his hand.

"So, Lily, what powers do you, like, have? Mine is phasing through things!"

Kitty gave a demonstration by phasing through the sofa.

Lily smirked

"Well you could say I," she vanished "Disappear at times,"

"Whoa" cried the students.

"Yes, well now you have all got acquainted, Jean could you help her take her luggage upstairs,"

Jean nodded.

"So, invisibility huh?" Lily nodded.

"Must be handy when you have a zit!" giggled Jean. They both laughed.

They walked into Lily's new room.

Lily gasped.

She never had a room so beautiful before.

She and Jean started to unpack her things.

Jean pulled out a framed picture, the photograph had what looked like a younger version of Lily and a woman that looked liked Lily except for her eyes, Lily's eyes were green.

"Please. Don't." Lily whispered hoarsely, while she grabbed the photograph, and clutched to her heart.

"Your mother?" Jean asked.

Lily nodded.

"How long ago?"

"Ten years ago, they said a car crash,"

"You don't believe that's how she died do you," inquired Jean.

"No,"

_Five-year-old Lily was crying in the Foster Home office. The social worker tried to comfort her._

"_Now Lily I know it is hard, but try to cheer up. You--" _

"_KNOW! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY KNOW!" shouted Lily._

_The social worker stared at her outburst._

"_I'll leave you on your own for now," she said._

"_Wait. Please. Tell me, how did my mommy die?"_

_The social worker stared at her question and said "She died by a car crash."_

"_Liar!"_

"_What?"_

"_My mommy couldn't have died by a car crash! That means she had left me on my own! Mommy wouldn't do that!"_

"_Now Lily--"_

"_She couldn't have!"_

"_Lily--"_

"_MOMMY!"_

"_Lily"_

"_Mommy!"_

* * *

**So did Lily's mother really die in a car crash? If not why did they lie? And is there more to Lily's power that meets the eye?**

**Find out! If you read my next chapter.**

**Keep on writing:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evoultion**

**But Lily is mine.**

**Well, ever since I watched X-men Evoultion, I thought what if I created a character to go in there.**

**When I found out this website I tried for ages to get on it. But only problem was I didn't have a proper e-mail adress (Groan)**

**But now my brother hads sorted things out (Choir boys sing)**

**I have FINALLY able to publish stories on the net!**

**YES!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter Three**

It was Lily's first day at school at Bayville High.

And she was nervous, she kept screwing with the end of her coat jacket, Kitty noticed this.

"Are you, like, nervous Lily?" asked Kitty.

Lily nodded.

"I'm sorry I'm just get nervous at things like this," answered Lily.

The car pulled up to Bayville High.

"Don't worry, I'll, like give you the grand tour," comforted Kitty.

Lily smiled.

They stepped out of the car.

"Welcome to Bayville High," said Kitty.

Kitty walked into the hall but as soon as they walked in a voice came behind them and said "Hey Kitty,"

Both Lily and Kitty turned round to see who it was, it was a gang of rough looking boys.

"Oh no," said Kitty.

"Who are they?" asked Lily.

"They're some loser mutant gang called the Brother Hood," explained Kitty.

The gross slimy one called Toad hopped up and down excitingly and said, "Hey the X-losers have a new member!"

"So what's your name? Loser," sniggered the large one called Fred.

"That'll be none of your business, loser!" Lily answered, smirking.

"Oooooh, looks like the new X-loser has a mouth on her," said the fast one, called Pietro, speeding up to her.

Lance ignored the others interest with the new member of the

X-men and tried to talk to Kitty. "So, Kitty, are you going to go to the mall with me? Just you and me?"

"Yeah right Lance, come on Lily let's go." answered Kitty.

Lily followed her new friend away from the Brotherhood.

"Huh! Crazy chick!" muttered Toad. He then noticed a fly buzzing towards him and quickly swallowed it with his, long green slimy tongue.

They turned to leave accept Pietro.

'Hmmm, why does that girl seem so familiar?' thought Pietro.

Kitty and Lily were walking towards their class as Kitty said "Forget them, they're total losers,"

"I know, I meet people like them in the foster home," Lily agreed.

_5-year-old Lily stood in the middle of the living room as the head of the Foster Home introduced her to the children._

"_Children I would like you to welcome Lily Maxwell, she has just come here so I want you to be nice to her,"_

_Lily unpacked her things, but while she was unpacking them, a gang of rough girls came striding towards her._

_The leader of the gang spoke first._

"_Well, it looks like we have to welcome to the new girl. Okay, now how should I put this? Welcome to the Foster Home sad case!"_

_The girls behind her sniggered._

_Lily whimpered slightly, unfortunately the gang leader noticed this._

"_Oh look girls, looks like the new girl is a baby! What's wrong?_

_You want your Mommy to help you, well your Mommy's dead! Baby!" The girls behind her sniggered again._

_However, Lily wasn't going to stand for this._

"_You shut up, about my Mommy!" shouted Lily._

_The gang leader frowned at this._

"_You gonna make me, baby!" snarled the gang leader._

"_Yes!"_

_The girls laughed, until Lily walloped the gang leader in the stomach._

_They all started to fight, until the head of The Foster Home came._

"_What's going on? Are you girls picking on Lily?"_

"_But Lily started it, she punched me in the stomach," said the gang leader sickly sweet._

"_Lily!"_

"_But--"_

"_That's not acceptable around here,"_

"_But I didn't--" Lily tried to say desperately as se was dragged away. _

**_Authors Notes: Well I hope you like it._**

**_But give me some feedback._**

**_I would also like to thank those who have reviewed. I smile_**

**_whenever there an email in my Inbox, so don't disappoint me!_**

**_Found out what happens next time...if you read my next chapter._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evoultion or X-men, I own Lily though.**

**Thankyou for your reviews, but please remember it is only polite when you read someone's story to review it. It's your reviews that help make it better!**

**I Hope you enjoy it.**

**Because I've enjoyed writing it**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter Four**

Lily and the others returned home, but somehow they weren't looking forward to going home.

"Hey, what's wrong you guys?" asked Lily, breaking the silence.

"We have a training session with Wolverine!" exclaimed Jean.

"I feel sorry for you though Lily, this is, like, your first training session!" said Kitty.

Everyone showed some sings of sympathy.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," said Lily.

"Oh, you'll regret saying that," said Scott.

When Lily went to the mansion, she got into her new X-girl uniform, and discovered had a note on her door saying:

_Come to the Danger Room._

Lily shrugged and went to the Danger Room (Jean showed her it when she arrived).

The X-kids, were doing their training outside, they were dodging sound sensitive discs and had to use their powers to stop them, Kitty was good at it (phasing through them) as was Scott (With his blasts), if fact most of them were doing good, except Rahne (with her wolf like powers her growls make her and easy target) and Sam who accidentally rammed himself in a tree.

One knocked rogue in the head.

"Ah, man this session stinks! I mean, how we meant to dodge these things!" she moaned.

"Quit, ya whining, now where's that new kid Ghoul," said Wolverine trying to remember.

"Her codename's Ghost," piped up Jubilee "and I haven't seen her here,"

"Really, she was really excited about this, last time I checked," said Rahne.

Storm came rushing out to the grounds. "Logan! Someone has activated the Danger Room, and Lily is inside!"

Lily eyes widened in fear as she saw all these dangerous tools and weapons coming out of the walls and slowly came towards her.

Lily screamed, and dodged a spinning blade coming towards her, but it has managed to cut her arm slightly.

"Arrgh!" yelped Lily.

She dodged, ducked and did everything she could to keep out of harm's way, until she went into a dead end. She was trapped.

A set of sharp blades came hurdling towards her, she closed her eyes bracing herself for what was coming, but nothing did. Lily opened one eye and looked up to see Kurt, who had teleported her out of danger.

"Thank you, Kurt," said Lily.

Charles came to towards her, "Lily are you hurt?"

"I've just cut my arm," Lily shrugged.

"I have another question, why the hell was you in the Danger Room, kid? You could have hurt yourself, or worse," growled Wolverine.

"I-I got a note saying to come to the Danger Room," stammered Lily, unscrambling the note from her pocket.

The Professor and Logan read it.

"Logan, check the security cameras in the Danger Room, and check to see if anyone was in there," The Professor said urgently.

Logan rushed to the Danger Room.

Professor turned to Lily, "Lily who go with Storm to have your wounds healed,"

Lily did as she was told. He then turned to the other students, "The rest of you, do not worry about Lily, she'll be fine,"

The students left.

Logan came back.

"Well?" asked the Professor.

"The only thing the security camera's caught was a fly, and then the screens went blank. Something was definitely in there," replied Logan.

"Ow!" Winced Lily, as Storm was carefully wrapping a bandage around her arm.

"There that's better," said Storm soothingly, as she finished with the bandaging.

"I suggest you stay here for the night, though, just to be safe," continued Storm.

"Then can you do me a favour, Storm?"

"Yes?"

"Could you go and get my photograph by my bedside cabinet, please?"

"Of course,"

Professor X was going down the corridor, and saw Storm.

"What have you got there Storm?" he asked.

"A picture of Lily and her mother, she looks so sweet in there, and looks almost exactly like her mother, Hair face everything, except the eyes," admired Storm.

"I'll take it to Lily, you go on with your business," said the Professor.

She nodded and went away.

Professor X looked at the photo and gasped when he saw the woman. 'Magda' he thought.

Lily sat up when Professor X came into the room.

"Here you are," he said.

"Thank you,"

There was a silence the Professor broke it and he asked, "Is that your mother Lily?"

Lily nodded.

"Her name was Magda, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was did you know her sir?"

"Yes, a long time ago, as you excuse me,"

He left the room.

'Oh Lily, if only you knew," he thought.

**Ohh so how come Professor X knows Lily's mother? FIND OUT ... If you read my next chapter!**

**:) Keep on writing**


	6. Chapter 6

****

****

****

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evoultion.**

**Thankyou for all of your reviews, but please keep reviewing.**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter Five**

"Hey Lily," said Kurt teleporting on to her desk starling her.

"What?" she groaned.

"A couple of new students have arrived want to go to meet them?"

"Sure," sighed Lily.

Kurt teleported them both downstairs.

"Students, we have two new team mates," said Professor X.

"Jessica Finchley,"

A young girl who looked like the age of twelve smiled and waved, she looked extremely cheerful and energetic, and she had golden hair and brown eyes.

"And Misty Dark," This girl did not look friendly at all; she had bright brown eyes and red hair.

Lily gasped when she saw her.

"Hello Lily," said Misty smiling evilly.

"You knows her?" asked Jessica curiously.

"Yes I do know that slimy bi--"

"Now watch your mouth," mocked Misty.

"I'm out of here!" screamed Lily, and ran away.

"Whoa, why is she so angry with you?" asked Ray.

"We had a…misunderstanding way back," answered Misty.

Lily kept banging her fist into her pillow and thinking 'I will NEVER forgive her!'

* * *

"_Yah! I'm gonna getcha!" said Lily's friend Meg._

"_Oh no your not," replied Misty._

_Meg finally tagged her._

"_Well done Meg," cheered Lily._

_Misty crossed her arms and sulked, Lily could have sworn Misty's eyes went into slits, but decided it was her imagination._

"_I got an even greater game!" Misty suddenly claimed._

_Misty pointed her finger to Meg._

"_I dare you to catch that frog in that ditch!" Screeched Misty._

_Meg hesitated._

"_What's the matter? Scared?"_

_Meg steadily went down the slope, very careful not to trip because the slope was steep._

"_Now let's see you handle this!" Misty said viscously, she ran behind Meg and pushed her!_

"_MEG!" screamed Lily._

_Meg wasn't answering._

_Lily went down to help her, but Misty blocked her way._

"_What do you think you are doing!" screamed Lily._

"_I…" Misty began to slowly breathed "want…to see her suffer,"_

_Lily suddenly noticed Misty's eyes **were** in slits and they glowed slightly. Misty was breathing heavily, it was obvious she was **enjoying **herself!_

_Lily was utterly terrified, and cried out for help._

_Misty hands viscously meet with her neck, and shouted _

"_SHUT UP!" pinning Lily down on the muddy floor._

_Lily kept crying, not because she was scared but rather because she thought the one she thought was her friend was about to kill her._

"_Hey you what do you think your doing!" screeched someone._

_Two men managed to get Misty off Lily._

"_Is Meg going to be all right?" Lily asked the ambulance worker (a little later) rubbing her sore neck._

_The ambulance worker didn't answer._

_After this Misty was put into, a sterner foster home and Meg moved in with a foster family, they still keep in touch but Lily was told that Meg would never walk again._

* * *

"So what do you think of the new kids?" Kurt asked.

"Jessie's sweet but…Misty I don't know there's something not right about her,"

"But Misty's powers are cool though, turning into any animals she wants,"

"She's just cocky," muttered Rahne.

"Come on guys I'm sure she's not bad," said Jean.

* * *

That night Misty's white teeth gleamed as she grinned evilly, she wandered into Lily's room, and made her hand morph into a tigers paw and got out her razor sharp claws.

"Time to die!" laughed Misty scratching the bedsheets.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ohhh so what happens to Lily? Find out... in my next chapter!**

**I know another tragdey ;; I'll make the next chapter a little happier next time. That flashback was a month after she was put into the Foster Home. You'll be seeing more of Meg in later chapters. :) **

**Have a nice day and keep on writing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this is my seventh chapter!**

**Enjoy! I know it is short next chapter will be longer! Promise!**

**Chapter Seven**

Misty scratched at her bed sheets, but there was nothing there!

"What!" yelled Misty.

"You know, it's handy being invisible," said Lily's voice.

Something punched Misty in the face.

"It's a good thing I didn't trust you," Lily's voice.

Misty rubbed her sore chin.

"Damn your powers, but I could follow my nose,"

Misty morphed her entire body into a wolf.

And sniffed out Lily following her where ever she went.

The wolf Misty grinned as she backed Lily into a corner.

"This is it, Lily, your time up!"

The wolf Misty snarled and leaped towards Lily her teeth baring.

Suddenly a loud noise filled the air, it was painful for Lily so she covered her ears, but for Misty she was in total agony, yelped, and barked "Arggh! The noise make it stop! ARghh!"

Misty passed out, when she did that her body morphed back to her human form. The noise immedently stopped.

Lily turned her head towards the doorway, she saw a small figure in the shadows.

It was Jessica.

"Lily are you okay!" cried Jessica running over to her.

Logan and the others rushed to Lily's room.

"What happened?" he said in his usal rough voice.

"Misty attacked Lily!" shouted Jessica pointing towards Misty.

A loud laugh filled the room.

It was Misty, she roared with laughter and her eyes glowed yellow.

"Yeah, I attacked her," Misty admitted.

Lily was surpised Misty was actually admitting what she had done.

"I was the one who tricked her to go in the Danger Room. I was the one who made it attack her,"

"Only a fly was on the camera," muttered Logan suddenly remembering.

"That's right," smirked Misty.

"You!" shouted Wolverine as he retracted his claws out.

Misty dodged him and jumped over the others and nto the stairs banister.

"I'm on the winning team! I'm with Magneto!" Misty delcared.

_'Magneto? Who's Magneto?_' thought Lily.

"Humans are nothing but dirt on the face of the Earth, weak minded people like Lily, who think that humans deserves peace with mutants, desevere to die!" Misty snarled.

Cyclops blasted her with his optic beam, she fell of the banister and down the stairs, she then turned into an owl and flew away.

"Hey guys, who's Magneto?" asked Lily.

"He's a bad guy that we fought sometime ago," explained Scott.

"Yes," said Professor Xavier as came into the room.

"And I have a feeling that all of you will be facing him in the future," he continued.

* * *

Misty giggled and cackled, and looked at the stolen picture. 

"Lily you sure are a mother's girl, let's see how you can handle things without your Mommy," she said to herself.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to update! So what's Misty going to do with Lily's picture of her mother? What will happen next? Find out next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evoultion.**

**I wish I did though, then I would add Lily in.**

**Okay eighth chapter. Please read & review.**

**Thankyou for those who had reviewed.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter Eight**

Lily was sitting under the shade of the oak tree in the park, reading her book.

Scott and Kurt was playing soccer with Jean, and Kitty and Amara went to the mall.

It has been a week since Misty tried to kill Lily, and amazingly, Lily was now once again perfectly happy.

"Lily?" said a voice behind her.

Lily turned round to see a face she knew very well, the boy had blonde hair and blue eyes and smiled a warm smile at her.

"Mark?" smiled Lily her eyes brightened suddenly realising that he was her childhood friend.

They instantly hugged each other, someone behind them coughed.

It was Scott and Kurt.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," sniggered Kurt.

Lily immediately let go of Mark, and said "No…no nothing,"  
"Guys this is my old friend Mark Cooper," Lily introduced.

Scott and Kurt nodded and continued his soccer game with the others.

"What are you here Mark? Aren't you supposed to be back home?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, me and the folks were on vacation but our car broke down, I decided to get some fresh air,"

Oh yes Mark was a very dear friend to Lily, from the day they met they were friends.

_

* * *

Lily was outside under the tree crying about her friend Meg. A blonde boy approached her._

"_Hello, I'm Mark what your name?" he smiled._

_Lily didn't see kindness very often so she was surprised by him._

"_Li-Lily," she said shakily._

"_That's a pretty name," Mark replied._

_There was a pause. _

"_Why are you crying?" he then asked._

"_My friend was nearly killed, now she's gone…" tears started to swell up in her eyes._

"_I'm alone now!" and burst out crying._

_Mark simply put his arm around her and said, "Well can we be friends?"_

_Lily stopped crying and nodded._

"_Do you know how to play baseball?" he asked._

_Lily shook her head._

"_Then I'll teach you,"_

_He taught Lily how to play she was pretty bad, but Mark smiled and said she'll learn._

_Even though she was bad at playing baseball, she was never happier in her life._

_Somehow being with Mark made her forget about the bad things that happened to her and made her smile._

_A real smile, not a fake smile or a sad smile like the one she usually had but a happy smile._

_And it was all thanks to Mark._

* * *

"So I see your perfectly happy where you are," said Mark.

"Yes I am," Lily replied.

"That's good, I was worried about you…everyone at home is, but now I can tell them there's nothing to worry about," Mark smiled.

They heard a beep of a car horn.

"Oh, that's my folks, see ya Lil," said Mark waving goodbye.

"See ya," Lily smiled.

As soon as he had gone, she sighed.

Yes she was happy at the mansion, and was glad people at home cared about her.

But a part of her did miss home, with her family and her friends.

"You okay?" asked Scott putting her hand on her shoulder.

She nodded silently.

"I bet you miss home…I know the feeling…I miss being home at Germany but I'm also glad I came to the mansion, it's a very confusing feeling," said Kurt as if he read her mind.

* * *

Back at the mansion Professor Xavier was in his study, Logan came into the room.

"What is it Logan?" asked Professor Xavier without turning his head.

"I'm thinking Charles, the whole thing with Misty…if she's with Magneto, and she suddenly shows up…then he must be up to something," explained Logan.

"Yes, I fear he is as well,"

Logan began to walk out of the room.

"Oh Logan, before you go, whatever happens I do not want Lily to have anything to do with Magneto,"

"Why?"

"She is too inexperienced,"

"You're lying Chuck, Lily maybe new but she's catching on real fast,"

"Logan, I will tell you the truth about Lily, but promise me you won't tell her what I've told you,"

Logan nodded.

* * *

**Blazenix: So Professor X tells Logan the truth about Lily! Next chapter there will be a MAJOR clue to Lily's mother's death.**


End file.
